1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual wire stator coil of a brushless direct current micromotor for a radiator, the stator coil particularly having at least two enamel wires co-axially wound together to reduce the time of a winding process in production and minimize the required quantity of stock of finished products.
2. Description of Related Art
Radiators with brushless direct current micromotors have many applications in industry. A tendency of these applications is the continuous pursuit of reduction in their sizes. For example, as for notebook personal computers from laptops to palmtops, minimization of their size is still a major object for manufacturers to pursue. Therefore, sizes of micro radiators for the notebook personal computers also should be reduced accordingly.
A conventional radiator normally has a stator coil with a double-coil winding provided therein. In order to minimize the size of the stator coil, the double-coil winding is replaced by a uni-coil winding, which has two opposite terminal ends thereof electrically connected with an alternating-current circuit. When an alternating current runs through the stator coil, an alternating magnetic field is produced by the stator coil to drive a rotor to run. The alternating-current circuit is made in an integrated circuit die so that the size of the stator is minimized.
However, the conventional stator coil with the uni-coil winding still has following disadvantages:
1. the uni-coil winding is wound by using only one enamel wire, but a double-coil winding is wound by using two enamel wires co-axially, so that winding time cost of a uni-coil winding is more than the cost of a double-coil winding, therefore the production efficiency of the uni-coil winding is low, and the production cost of the uni-coil winding is high; and
2. manufacturers still have to keep double-coil windings in the inventory in addition to the uni-coil windings, so the stock level is unnecessarily high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide an improved stator coil for a radiator fan to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
A main object of the present invention is to provide a stator coil of a brushless direct current micromotor for a radiator, the stator coil having at least two enamel wires co-axially wound together, and each enamel wire having first and second ends respectively extended out from the stator coil. The first and second ends of the at least two enamel wires of the stator coil are optionally connected in different ways, so that the stator is optionally formed as a uni-coil winding in series connection, a uni-coil winding in parallel connection, or a multiple-coil winding to respectively satisfy different requirements of the micromotors of the radiators. Time spent to wind the stator coil with multiple enamel wires wound co-axially together is low.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stator coil of a brushless direct current micromotor for a radiator, as the stator coil can be optionally connected to form a uni-coil winding, or a double-coil winding, whereby only one type of the stator coil is needed to be kept in inventory to meet all requirements, so that the stock level is low.
A further object of the invention is to provide a stator coil of a brushless direct current micromotor for a radiator, wherein the stator coil is connected with a drive IC for providing an alternating-current circuit to the stator coil, so that the size of the stator coil for the radiator is minimized.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.